Saved from her Fairytales
by kingslayers
Summary: Lucy Weasley always believed in fairy tales. So much that she  couldn't tell the difference between real life and her dreams... But can  someone who cares wake her up before it's too late? Freeverse, one shot.  Inspired by a review, read more inside.


_**Saved from her fairytale**_

** Hi! This is my first Lucy fanfic ever... it was inspired by a review I wrote which is kinda weird... Here's the review!**

**It's not all happily ever afters though, is it? It's loving and hurting, wishing and flirting with unreality. There are shining castles and broken dreams, and they're nearly all settling. I did enjoy it, it's just not, happily ever after for everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a curly brunette with height issues.. if this sounds like the (megamegamega) awesome J.K. Rowling to you, then you might want to get your prescription checked.**

You believed in fairy tales once upon a time  
They were meant to save you from the tedium of your family  
They were meant to whisk you away from the boisterous insanity known as the Weasley-Potter clan  
Fairy tales let you believe your dreams were real; that **he** could be _your_ prince  
He could belong to you, not _her_  
But then, like all _dreams_, it had to **END**... You had to **WAKE UP**  
And then you really _saw_ what you were _hiding_ from  
And you wondered if your fairy tale dreams were worth it  
Cos when you woke up he came ( not _him_, **he** belongs to Rosie, not you little girl, never gonna be you )  
And he told you the **TRUTH**, what your _fairy tales_ blinded you to  
You were living in a shining castle ( maybe not, but baby girl, you still gotta dream)  
And you had a flowing, _rippling_ stream outside ( except it's **not**, it's a river, a river of _cries_ and **screams**, of _hurts_ and **broken **_**dreams**_ )  
Your gown was sparkling and shimmering and gleamed like shiny galleons ( but you open your eyes and your gowns are rags again, darling, but you're no _Cinderella_ )  
Your room was covered in rich velvet and golden drapes, romantic candles burning around ( except baby girl, you know deepdeepdeep down that it's all wrong, cos your room is all beige and brown and sensible lamps )  
But your prince was _perfect perfect perfect_ ( but was he really? ) with his _tousled_ blonde hair ( that _she_ runs her hands through ) and his stormy grey eyes, so full of emotion ( but Lucygirl, not for you, never for you ). Tall and caring with biting wit and an intoxicating laugh ( but come on little girl, that's reserved for people who matter, and face it darling, you're not one of them )  
He kisses you as you dance around, _s t a r r y ~ e y e d_ ( but with a jolt you realize, this isn't real cos he belongs to Rosie, not you _little girl_ )  
He whispers 'I love you's into your ear, making you shiver ( but you know it's a lie, Rose is the one he says this to, and darling, it _**hurts**_ )  
As he ( not your _prince_, **he** doesn't know you exist ) tells you these things, you cry cos you want it all so bad, but hun, when do we ever get what we want? ( cos the answer you're afraid of is that you _deserve_ the pain )  
And you _cry_ and _cry_ _tears _of_ broken dreams_ and _long lost wishes on stars_ and then warm arms around you

( but they're all wrongwrongwrong, cos they're warm and _tanned_ and your prince is c o l d and white )

and a voice whispering comforting words to you

( but it's the wrong voice, it's all husky and deep but the one you want is smooth and sultry, but it's saying all you want to hear to **HER** )

and he looks at you, unapologetic for your pain cos he knows ( and you know too ) that he saved you from your fairy tales

( but his eyes are all _blueblueblue_ and what you want is stormy and enticing **grey** ) but then you look over, and there he is, and he's looking so intoxicating, so forbidden ( so _Scorpius_ ) but he's looking at _her_ and your heart stops ( cos darling, flirting with unreality _hurts )_.

Then you look up and the boy ( the one who _saved_ you, **not** the one you want ) looking down at you is all caring glances and smiling eyes ( all **LYSANDER** ) and suddenly you see ( yeah baby girl, clearly for the _veryveryvery _**FIRST** time ) what **you** mean to him ( it's nice to feel wanted, right _darling_? ) and you started thinking ( come on girl, it's like _dreaming_ - you're good at that, remember? )  
And then you smile at him ( come on baby, work it like your life depends on it - cos darling, it **kinda** does ) and he smiles back, and you know your place in the world ( it's right here, being adored )

So maybe you're settling. Maybe you're giving up on **him** ( all _tousled_ and forbidden ) but maybe that's okay

( cos come on little girl, aren't you living proof that _happily ever afters_ aren't _real_? So just play pretend honey, and smile and wave. Just smile and wave )  
And it became _RoseandScorpius_ and _LucyandLysander_ and maybe your _prince_ loves your cousin but you've got your own guy ( and he's sososo _real_ ) and he adores you and that's what matters. So maybe Rosie got your happily ever after but maybe you don't care, cos now you've got a place to belong.  
So screw _happily ever afters_ and say hello to **real life** ( _cos darling, it's about time_ )  
_  
__~Finis~_

**Just to clear up any confusion: Scorpius is her 'prince' and Lysander saved her from herself. The brackets are the real parts... like she's waking up, and it's not measuring up.**

**Also: I do love happily ever afters! I just wanted to try this! So please review, and if you're going to flame, phrase constructively please!**

**Luv,**

**Sherbetgirl **

**(dedicated to my friends Kirsty and Sarah [cos you're awesome] and GoodeSpyYoung {cos I love being your beta ;)} ****)**


End file.
